Conventionally, a known remote shutdown system includes a central control, room control panel, a remote shutdown panel, an on-site multiple transmission device panel, and a mode selection switch (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The central control room control panel is disposed within a central control room and remotely controls a nuclear reactor. The remote shutdown panel is disposed outside of the central control room and remotely shuts down the nuclear reactor. The on-site multiple transmission device panel controls a plurality of loads at the nuclear reactor. Here, the mode selection switch provides either one of two couplings of a coupling between the central control room control panel and the on-site multiple transmission device panel or a coupling between the remote shutdown panel and the on-site multiple transmission device panel.